megamandiesattheendfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man
Mega Man (also called Rock) is the main protagonist in Mega Man Dies At The End, serving as a robot soldier. Series Mega Man found out that Roll was kidnapped by Dr. Wily and he went off to save her but he didn't find her for 15 years and eventually gave up his career as Mega Man. A stranger came to ask Rock (Mega Man) to come on a mission. After he refuses and says, "you got the wrong guy", the stranger tells him that they know where "she" is. Rock then agrees to join (after a bit of confusion during the "you got the wrong guy"). Rock then puts back on his outfit and helmet once again, becoming Mega Man. Mega Man is instructed to meet up with Guts Man for more information. Guts man has him Kill Bomberman, Pimple, Rash, Balloon Fighter, and Samus (Who previously was in Love with him). With the new Powerups, Guts man blindly orders him to save a prisoner who in the end turned out to be Wily. The police arrive to the cell (Given that Mega Man used Bomberman's explosives to break open the cell) and prepare to open fire on them. Wily saved himself and Megaman by saying "Hey, look! That Viking is having sex with a Blue Hamster!" (Sonic the Hedgehog and Thunderhead were in prison for various crimes and were trying to escape, in wich they succeed in the Sonic for Hire series). With the Police distracted, Wily and Mega Man run for it, while the Police dispatch a Robot Cop to kill them. Rock and Wily escape to the Sewers, regroup with Guts man, and escape to Wily's "Badass Skull Castle". Here, Wily finds thousands of boxes labeled "Colombia Record Club" and leaves shortly to check his "electronic mail.". When he comes back, he starts up the Wily Capsule and follow Guts Man's directions to the Stranger's establishment. (With a crossover episode where they meet up with Sonic again and blow up a gas station.) The stranger initially greets them, then pilots a vehicle to kill them, killing Guts Man in the process. Mega Man takes Guts Man's powers. With hatred (because Guts Man owed him money, not because they were friends, Mega Man destroys the vehicle, and the sranger turns out to be Roll, exacting revenge on them for various reasons. Rush comes in and tackles roll, and Mega Man reports her to the Police saying "I'm sure the system will go more than easy on you," and the Police cut off her head with a guillotine. Hiding out with Wily, the Robocop ambushes them and threatens to shoot them. Wily has the floor spring up, flinging Mega Man and Wily into the air, but they miss the landing pad Wily set up, and hit the ground, knocking Mega Man unconscious. A racer finds Mega Man's body and gets him to a Hospital. There, Guts Man's ghost visits Mega Man in his subconsious, trying to change his life for the better, but ends up making Mega Man emotionally unstable. Guts man goes to hell, and Proto Man disguises himself as a nurse and tries to kill Mega Man. Mega Man is saved From Wily again and the two try to get away from the other robot masters.Wily goes back to the sewers, and Guts Man reanimates. Guts Man and Mega hijack a car and try to outrun the robot masters. The car crashes into a beach, Guts Man dies again, and Jesus appears in Mega Man's time of need. Mega Man beats him to death, takes his walking on water power, runs for it, and suddenly Michaelangelo shows up out of nowhere and kills Bass and Protoman. Michelangelo apologizes for killing them, and invites Mega Man to the TMNT hangout for drugged Pizza. Wily is waiting for him there, and tells the TMNTs that the Columbia Record Club Boxes that he found earlier mysteriously flooded their base because of Mega Man. Enraged, the TMNT attack Mega Man, only to be gunned Down by Sonic and Eggman, hired by Bebop and Rocksteady to do so. The two groups exchange a short dialogue, before Mega Man X and Zero try to hunt them down. Panicking, Wily and Eggman hastily build a Boss Robot, pilot it, and try to defeat Zero and X. Eggman, having eaten some of the Drugged Pizza, accidentally sabotages the controls and blows up the machine, trapping Sonic, Wily and Eggman behind some debris. Megaman saves them by knocking X unconscious, and as Zero tries to save him, Mega Man grabs him by the hair and throws him into a pit of spikes, killing them both. During the fight, though, Zero sliced off Megaman's Cannon Arm. Megaman suggests that Wily, him, Eggman and Sonic should team up, to which, Sonic kills Mega Man, saying "I'm not sharing the spotlight". Gallery Mega bomb.jpg|Bomber Mega Man Image.jpg|Samus Mega Man Balloon man.jpg|Balloon Mega Man Megafrog.jpg|Battletoad Mega Man Ghost man.jpg|Mega Man in his near-death experiance Filliby jim.jpg|Flibberty Jib Man.jpg|Rock after he quit being Mega Man. Also is referred to as "man". Goofy.jpg|Rock at his Senior Prom. Mega_Kid.png|mega man son Quotes *"This is it, Mega. Let's find out why I'm here." *"It's just man, now." *"Oh, My, God, Roll!" Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males